chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear Creeping In
|gold = 1500 1500 1500 |exp = 1500 1500 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Boss: }} Part 1/4 Knight A [ Hold your formation! ] Knight B [ By our knight's honour, do not let them into the Holy Capital! ] Pirika [ They're doing their best. We have to do our part as well! ] Knight A [ Attack! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ H-Hey! Hero, look! ] -- A purple-skinned humanoid stumbles in the distance -- Silva [ Is that...even human?! ] Charred Mercenary [ ... ] Knight [ What's going on... ] Pirika [ Is that a blackened person, like what Phoena told us about? ] Knight [ N-No way... Can we humans turn into monsters like that?! ] Pirika [ Oh no. The knights are riled and losing formation. ] Pirika [ They'll break through at this rate! ] Einslotte [ Do not falter! ] Knight [ Commander! ] Einslotte [ No matter who the enemy is, do not let them get near the Holy Capital! ] Einslotte [ Show them your honour as knights! ] Knight [ As knights of the Holy Capital, we shall protect its people! ] Einslotte [ Strike down the enemy for our pride and honour! ] Knight [ Aye! ] Pirika [ C'mon, let's join in. If we don't fight, more will become like that. ] Part 3/4 Phoena [ Hero! ] Pirika [ Phoena?! What're you doing here! ] Phoena [ I am a member of the Volunteer Army. I will join the fight. ] Shuza [ Hmph. Is that the enemy? ] Rafalgar [ I'm itching to fight. ] Pirika [ Why are the two of you here?! ] Shuza [ I don't get along with those holy knights. ] Rafalgar [ Yeah, I hate formality. ] Shuza [ This is a skirmish before the final battle. Count me in. ] Pirika [ Count you in? This is no time for games. ] Rafalgar [ What're you talking about? We're adding some flair to this party. ] Shuza [ Hmph. I can get along with you, one from the Thousand Rivers. ] Rafalgar [ You look like you could put up a good fight, First Lord. ] Pirika [ They seem to be getting along... ] Rafalgar [ Alright! Let's start this party! ] -- Rafalgar and Shuza charged off into the battle -- Silva [ We're charging in as well! Let us mourn our fellow blackened after they fall! ] Phoena [ Please wait a moment! ] Silva [ What is it, milady? It better be quick! ] Phoena [ That may be difficult, but I beg of you. ] Phoena [ Suppress those who have been blackened, but spare their lives. ] Silva [ Your reasoning for this? ] Phoena [ I cannot be certain, but I want to save their lives if possible! ] Silva [ Okay, I like it! All of you, do not aim to kill! Seize them! ] Pirika [ Got it! ] Part 4/4 Einslotte [ So the blackened mercenaries will only be captured. Thank you for your efforts! ] [ Auuuggghhh! ] Pirika [ Phew, what pressure... ] Phoena [ It is a bit overwhelming. ] Shuza [ Hmph. You are as strong as my subordinates. ] Rafalgar [ Perhaps in your eyes. ] Phoena [ Is he really that strong? ] Shuza [ I'll tell you more about it at the Royal Capital. If you'll excuse me. ] Rafalgar [ Going already? ] Shuza [ I must prepare for battle. ] Rafalgar [ True. I should get going as well. ] Rafalgar [ I'll see you at the Royal Capital. ] --Rafalgar and Shuza left -- Pirika [ They really just came for the fight. ] Phoena [ But it was reassuring to know that we can fight along each other's side. ] Pirika [ Come to think of it... We were fighting together. ] Pirika [ I never imagined we would be fighting on the same side as Shuza... ] Phoena [ This may only be temporary, but it is the first step towards a lasting future. ] Gilbert [ We must first win that final battle so we can witness this future you talk of. ] Pirika [ Leader Gilbert. ] Gilbert [ Let's head back. We have little time to prepare for all that's ahead. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Melchior [ Hold on there. ] Pirika [ Whoa, it's that weirdo. ] Melchior [ Such a sudden compliment. I'm blushing... ] Fatima [ No one's complimenting you. ] Melchior [ Oh, really? ] Pirika [ Do you need something? We are in a hurry. ] Melchior [ We have a favour to ask of you. Please accept our request. ] Fatima [ It's not a bad deal. ] Melchior [ So, will you accept? ]